El último suspiro
by carlac94
Summary: Gohan sufre una pérdida que le deja un fuerte dolor en el corazón y Piccoro logra comprender un poco más.


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z, los personajes, así como cualquier derivado de la serie; no me pertenecen, es de su respectivo autor Akira Toriyama y el grupo de diseño y producción. Yo solo manifiesto el arte de la escritura y la adaptación de esta serie a circunstancias diferentes de las originales en Manga/Anime por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Gohan sufre una pérdida que le deja un fuerte dolor en el corazón y Piccoro logra comprender un poco más.

**Advertencias: **Solo la muerte de un personajillo :(

**Categoría:** Drama, Tragedia, Hurt/Confort, Familia.

* * *

**El último suspiro**

* * *

Su madre y él habían acordado que tenía que cubrir un total de 6 horas diarias de estudio para que pudiera salir a jugar en el bosque. Afortunadamente, para él, esa cantidad de tiempo ya había sido aprovechado en el estudio de matemáticas avanzadas, química y biología; por lo que podía salir libremente y fuera de culpas de su casa hacia el bosque, en busca de un no tan viejo amigo que no había podido ir a ver como quisiera luego de todo el caos en Namekusein por Freezer y su séquito, de Garlic Jr en el Templo de Kami-sama y de una madre furiosa porque no había estado estudiado como correspondía.

Se dirigió contento y disfrutando del vuelo hacia su punto de reunión: un cercano espacio natural al pie de las colinas que siempre es armonizado por el sonido del agua cayendo hacia el pequeño riachuelo, donde su amigo y él siempre se relajaban en las orillas. Era su punto de reunión porque básicamente su amigo vivía ahí, luego que su padre amablemente le construyera una pequeña morada que prontamente se convirtió en su casa.

Gohan siempre intentaba visitarlo todos los días pero cuando tenía cosas que hacer como pelear con fuertes enemigos o cumplir los caprichos de su madre referente al estudio, las visitas se disminuían hasta casi una vez por semana o incluso por mes. Por ende, cada vez que iba, Gohan tenía un ligero temor de que su amigo ya no se encontrara.

De cualquier forma, como todas las veces, lo llamó con un fuerte grito y esperó expectativo a que su amigo apareciese y se lanzase bruscamente hacia él para lamerle la cara. Siempre ocurría.

Está vez… no.

Gritó nuevamente, pero el Gran Dragón siguió sin aparecer.

Era extraño porque al máximo de dos llamados el dragón aparecía, por más lejos que estuviera. Esta vez tragó saliva silenciosamente y permaneció flotando en el lugar, pensando qué hacer.

"¡Ya sé!" anunció con una sonrisa "Puedo encontrarlo con su ki"

No tenía problemas en hacerlo. No era un ki enorme como el de Vegeta y mucho menos como el de Freezer, pero, tratándose de un animal voluminoso, su energía era ligeramente más grande que el de cualquier otro, y, con mucha concentración como le enseñó su maestro Piccoro, podía fácilmente ser detectado.

Así que cerró los ojos y empezó a buscar en un rango de alrededor cincuenta metros de diámetro, luego de cien y finalmente doscientos desde su posición, donde identificó una pequeña carga de energía, una casi diminuta comparada con la que debería tener su amigo, sin embargo muy familiar. Sin dudarlo un momento, se lanzó hacia el lugar y comenzó a buscarlo ahora con la mirada. Tuvo que aterrizar para que la búsqueda fuera más prometedora ya que desde el cielo no podía ver la mayor parte del bosque, sino puro follaje, así que en tierra comenzó a caminar, siempre siguiendo el rastro de energía que aún lo tenía muy bien identificado.

Llegó a una pequeña cueva donde vislumbró una sombra echada en lo más profundo de ésta.

"Gran Dragón, ¿eres tú?" escuchó un suave y casi imperceptible gemido y con eso se aventuró al interior. Conforme se acercaba, la sombra se hacía más grande, más definida y más reconocible.

Gran Dragón estaba acostado, respirando suavemente y con los ojos cerrados. Gohan se acercó sigilosamente y le acarició la cabeza.

"¿Gran Dragón?" el susodicho abrió los ojos pero en vez de incorporarse y saludar al niño como siempre lo hacía, lanzó un suspiro y solo se acomodó en su lugar "¿Qué tienes?... ¿Te sientes mal?... ¿Comiste algo que te hizo daño? Porque una vez comiste muchas frutas y te enfermaste del estómago, ¿recuerdas?"

Nuevamente hubo nula respuesta y ahora Gohan comenzó a preocuparse un poco. De igual forma volvió a acariciarlo.

"¿O estás enojado conmigo?... Perdóname por no haber podido ir a verte, estuve ocupado, pero te prometo que ahora sí podré visitarte diario ya que mi mamá y yo hicimos un trato. Solo tengo que estudiar mucho en las mañanas y así podré ser libre en las tardes, ¿qué dices?" preguntó risueño para borrar su sonrisa al instante tras notar que la respiración de el Gran Dragón se hacía cada vez más lenta "¿Amigo?"

Con notable angustia movió un poco brusco al animal, buscando alguna reacción, pero como éste solo gimió nuevamente más no abrió los ojos, Gohan pronto entró en pánico.

Ciertamente su amigo estaba enfermo pero no sabía de qué o si era grave, así que a lo único que su mente pudo encontrar solución, fue en llevar al animal con Bulma o incluso con el maestro Roshi, ya que éste estaba familiarizado con los animales. Se puso de pie y con todas sus fuerzas levantó al pesado dragón. Lo sacó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron de la cueva más, en el exterior y con la luz de sol dándoles de lleno en la cara, el Gran Dragón comenzó a forcejear débilmente, provocando que Gohan perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran al suelo con un fuerte sonido.

Gran Dragón se levantó tembloroso, dispuesto a regresar a la cueva más en dos pasos volvió a caer al suelo y ahí se quedó quieto hasta que Gohan quiso volver a levantarlo. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y volvió a acostarse. Entonces el niño entendió que quería quedarse ahí y en silencio se sentó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza. Se relajó notablemente.

Más Gohan estaba todo menos relajado. Sentía lágrimas en los ojos tras recordar la lección que había estudiado de biología esa mañana, sobre los procesos biológicos en los animales después de la muerte, sin saber del todo la razón. Solo tenía un mal presentimiento, sobre todo por la actitud que había tenido su amigo todo ese tiempo. Había leído que los animales presienten cuando están a punto de morir y que reaccionaban de forma diferente. El que más llamó su atención fue el que decía que suelen aislarse, porque él no podía imaginarse a alguien que va a morir querer estar solo cuando podría pasar sus últimos momentos con los seres que ama. Pero, de nuevo, era diferente en animales y era un común comportamiento.

"No te vayas, por favor" sin que pudiera detenerlos, las lágrimas pronto corrieron rápidamente por sus mejillas "Te necesito"

Gran Dragón movió la cabeza, como si intentase reconfortar al chico, como si tratase de explicarle que no había nada que pudieran hacer pero que él estaría bien, que tendría que superarlo y seguir adelante porque jamás estaría solo.

Gohan lloró en silencio.

* * *

Goku, su supuesto eterno rival, se había convertido en Super Saiyajin, el legendario guerrero dorado, y desde hacía mucho tiempo que ya había rebasado sus poderes. No entendía del todo la razón del por qué le importaba tan poco. No es que considerara a Goku como su enemigo todavía, pero había ese pequeño rastro de molestia en su interior. No tan grande como el de Vegeta, pero si lo suficiente como para sentirse furioso con el guerrero. La razón del por qué seguía siendo un misterio.

Estaba, como era de esperar, meditando cerca de unas cataratas, ya que el sonido del agua siempre sería el mejor ambiente sonoro para la meditación. Ayudaba a relajarse y concentrarse. Fue algo que le enseñó a Gohan cuando estaba bajo supervisión de su entrenamiento, antes de que llegara Vegeta y el otro calvo para destruir el planeta.

Desde entonces Gohan se había vuelto más fuerte y claro que más cercano a él, por más que quisiera negarlo, porque aún existían pequeños y casi diminutos trazos de su antigua personalidad demoniaca que no dudaba desaparecían por completo, con Gohan a su lado. Él había encontrado la forma de cambiarlo radicalmente y, a pesar de que podría ser interpretado como un lado suyo de debilidad, no se arrepentía, ni con todas las burlas que el príncipe de los Saiyajin pudiera dirigirle.

De alguna forma estaba contento con su nuevo yo y no sabía cómo agradecerlo al niño que inconscientemente le hizo cambiar. Pero siempre trataba de hacerlo demostrándole que le importaba, como salvándole la vida. Tal vez no era lo que un ser humano reconocería como afecto, no cuando éste se demostraba con contacto físico, pero sabía que Gohan lo entendía y para Piccoro era más que suficiente.

Por ende siempre estaba al pendiente del niño y tal vez las cataratas no eran como el Templo de Kami-sama, donde podía ver toda la Tierra sin problema, pero sí estaba cerca de la casa Son, además de que siempre podría recorrer a su meditación para saber el estado emocional del muchacho, en caso de que necesitara su ayuda. Eran los trucos que usaba para siempre llegar a tiempo.

Esta vez sintió el ki del niño dirigirse hacia el bosque donde se detuvo y se activó nuevamente luego de unos minutos. De ahí la energía estuvo al mínimo, obviamente porque no la estaba desprendiendo, y estaba cerca de otro ki, diminuto y casi imperceptible, si es que Piccoro no la hubiera identificado porque Gohan estaba cerca de este.

El ki no solo es una energía, una que les permite realizar todas sus hazañas, también refleja las emociones del contenedor ya que es única para cada ser vivo. Es como una huella digital, en los seres humanos, no hay patrones iguales incluso tratándose de gemelos.

Por ende, por medio del ki y mucha concentración, Piccoro también podía conocer el estado emocional de su discípulo. El miedo, la felicidad, la furia, la tristeza; y se veía reflejada en el aumento o disminución del ki, como si una onda se tratase, un espectro donde cada pico y comportamiento de la curva fuera único para cada tipo de estado de ánimo.

Con una ligera preocupación salió de su meditación y emprendió su vuelo hacia donde estaba su alumno.

* * *

Gran Dragón no se aferraba a la vida, parecía decidido y de acuerdo con lo que se avecinaba. Al contrario, Gohan apenas y podía respirar pero aunque no se daba cuenta, él también estaba aceptando el cruel destino. Su amigo estaba muriendo, y él no podía hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero si podía permanecer a su lado, en sus últimos minutos, aunque Gran Dragón hubiese querido lo contrario. Acarició suavemente y constante la cabeza de su amigo, y con su otro brazo lo abrazó. Quería estar lo más cerca de él aunque una parte en su interior le decía que huyera para no presenciar su muerte.

No entendía por qué le estaba doliendo tanto.

Había visto morir a muchos de sus amigos e incluso a su padre, siendo brutalmente asesinados por el enemigo. ¿Por qué era diferente entonces?

El ki de Gran Dragón disminuyó notablemente y Gohan solo pudo abrazarlo con mayor fuerza. El animal exhaló aire y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, logró lamer su mano, como agradeciendo su compañía, su amistad y al mismo tiempo diciéndole que lo quería.

"Gran Dragón" susurró con la voz ronca "Por favor… no te vayas"

Expectativo se quedó mirando el cuerpo del dragón, mirando y agonizando cada segundo en que éste tardaba en volver a subir, debido a la respiración. Temía que en cualquier momento dejara de hacerlo y sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar después de eso.

"Quédate un poco más… Puedo ir a buscar a alguien que pueda curarte, pero por favor no te mueras" le habló, hipando y de vez en cuando limpiándose las lágrimas y mocos. Muchos de estos fluidos ensuciaron su ropa y a su amigo, pero eso a ambos era lo que menos les importaba "Gran Dragón"

El animal lanzó un sonoro suspiro y de ahí dejó de respirar. Gohan esperó casi entrando en pánico a que fuera producto de su imaginación y que solo la respiración de su amigo se había vuelto más pausada, más no que hubiera desaparecido. Quería creer que todo era una mala broma.

Pero la cruel realidad era que Gohan había presenciado su último suspiro.

Sin poder evitarlo gritó a todo pulmón y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al ya muerto animal, llamándolo por su nombre de vez en cuando, rogando porque éste le respondiera y todo volviera a la realidad. Pero la verdad era que esa era la realidad.

Luego de unos minutos de estar en esa posición, sintió cómo el cuerpo de su difunto amigo se hacía cada vez más pesado y también rígido. Con cierto temor lo soltó y retrocedió un poco. El cuerpo estaba experimentado lo que había leído como rigor mortis. De momento todo tenía sentido y después todo lo que había estudiado y comprendido se había borrado. Para él era un caso preocupante, que requería ser analizado por un experto, no por él. Su amigo podría estar en peligro.

Intentó levantarlo.

"Vamos, Gran Dragón" gimió "Te llevaré a que te curen"

"Él ya está muerto, Gohan"

La voz profunda ocasionó que el niño soltara al dragón y se girara a ver con cierto temor a su maestro, quien le devolvía la mirada, pero con preocupación.

"Señor Piccoro" lo llamó débilmente para luego sonreírle "Usted puede ayudarlo, ¿verdad? El Gran Dragón no se siente bien, se está poniendo duro, usted sabe por qué, ¿verdad?"

"Gohan… tú eres más inteligente que eso… tu amigo está muerto" intentó decírselo sin que hubiera espacio de dudas, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera mal por cómo salió el tono de su voz… tan frío.

Gohan perdió su sonrisa y pronto bajó la mirada. Lentamente volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del dragón y nuevamente sintió que las lágrimas hacían aparición.

Ciertamente… él era más listo que eso.

"La muerte es fea, Señor Piccoro… te arrebata en un segundo todo lo que tienes, en un suspiro… No creo que pueda acostumbrarme a algo como esto. A ver cómo se le escapa la vida de alguien sin que pueda hacer algo para ayudarlo"

Piccoro se mantuvo en silencio. En su vida había visto morir a muchos seres, muchos de ellos causados por su culpa, cuando era un demonio desquiciado que solo quería caos en su vida; simplemente no lo entendía pero su discípulo parecía estar sufriendo bastante por la pérdida de ese animal.

¿Qué podría decirle en esos casos?

El niño había crecido en un ambiente lleno de batallas, donde siempre había al menos un herido o muerto; debería entender el concepto. Pero siempre existía esa esperanza originada por las esferas del dragón, que siempre permitían regresar a la vida a aquellos brutalmente asesinados. Ese caso, era lo más normal que en su vida podría experimentar: una muerte natural y una pérdida eterna. Y así es la vida real.

Los sollozos de Gohan llenaron el bosque por completo y el Namekusein solo pudo observarlo impotente desde su lugar, maldiciendo en su mente al padre que no estaba ahí cuando su hijo más lo necesitaba.

"Deberíamos enterrarlo" sugirió algo torpe, recordando la tradición de los terrícolas de sepultar a los muertos "Puedo ayudarte, si quieres"

El niño no se movió y si quiera contestó, más a Piccoro no le importó ya que no esperaba realmente una respuesta, comprendía la situación. Él mismo se movió hacia su izquierda, encontrando el lugar adecuado para hacer un hoyo más, cuando se disponía a lanzar un rayo de su poder, Gohan lo detuvo con un casi imperceptible llamado para el oído humano.

"Sé dónde podemos enterrarlo" se sorbo los mocos y prosiguió "Al Gran Dragón le gustaba ese lugar"

El mayor afirmó con la cabeza y pronto emprendieron su vuelo. El lugar, cerca de la cascada, trajo el escenario perfecto para el funeral improvisado de un animal que estuvo toda su corta vida en ese lugar, y le permitió a Gohan sentirse más unido con su amigo, porque era su punto de reunión. Pronto desenterraron la tierra y colocaron con cuidado al pesado dragón. Gohan rellenó el agujero y finalizó con una corona de flores que con mucha dedicación hizo en el momento. Y Piccoro solo permaneció estoico en las sombras.

Finalmente, casi al atardecer, el niño se levantó del suelo y se acercó a su maestro, quien lo observó dudoso y preocupado cuando en ningún momento en que se acercó y se recargó en el árbol levantó la mirada.

"¿Estás bien, chico?"

"Estaré bien" fue su respuesta rápida y Piccoro supo que sería lo contrario.

Ese animal fue un ser muy importante para Gohan, fue su fiel e inseparable amigo de aventuras… el que le ayudó a disfrutar un poco de su vida. Y ahora que estaba muerto y Goku estaba perdido en el espacio exterior, el niño podría sentirse solo en cualquier momento.

Piccoro lanzó un discreto gruñido. Nuevamente insultando al padre. Ahora comprendía un poco ese pequeño rencor que había despertado en él luego de la batalla con Freezer.

"Será mejor que regreses" imaginó que era lo mejor, que la esposa de Goku podría hacer algo para ayudarlo, algo que no pudo hacer él.

Gohan afirmó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar pero se detuvo a los pocos segundos y, sin girarse, preguntó:

"¿Por qué duele tanto?... Debería estar acostumbrado a esto pero, es incluso más doloroso" finalmente dio la vuelta y miró a su maestro directamente a los ojos, esperando encontrar en esas sabias pupilas la respuesta que ansiosamente deseaba conocer "Más doloroso que otros… Solo recuerdo uno casi parecido, cuando se murió el Señor Robot o incluso cuando usted lo hizo. La misma sensación… el mismo dolor"

Piccoro no entendió la mayor parte del comentario pero si encontró una respuesta coherente y convincente.

"Porque aquí la diferencia es que no hay un retorno, una forma de regresar a la vida. Es la verdadera muerte, en la vida real, y es una pérdida que jamás podrás recuperar, si quiera con un poder tan grande como las esferas del dragón"

"¿Alguna vez ha sentido eso, Señor Piccoro? ¿Ese vacío?" inquirió lastimosamente, sin quitar su mirada en ningún momento.

El otro se sintió observado, como si la mirada inocente de su alumno pudiera desnudar todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos, para hallar la única verdad de que a él nunca le había interesado la vida de otros, no hasta ahora. Así que, sin que pudiera encontrar una respuesta adecuada a eso, desvió la mirada y mejor le ordenó al muchacho que regresara con su madre. Este obedeció tras unos segundos y sin decir nada se alejó volando.

Entre tanto, Piccoro lo vio alejarse y un extraño pensamiento apareció en su mente, uno que le ayudó a comprender mejor.

Ciertamente… nunca lo había experimentado, pero podría darse una idea, con un mismo escenario pero con los roles cambiados.

Ahora él escuchando impotente y dolido el último suspiro.

* * *

**N/A** Que quede claro: el último suspiro de Gohan :O

Piccoro imaginó su muerte para entender mejor ese dolor.

Siempre me había preguntado qué fue lo que le pasó a Gran Dragón y ayer experimenté un feo momento. Encontré a un gatito en la calle que se notaba estaba muy mal, mi mamá y yo lo llevamos a mi casa pero para cuando llegamos el gato murió. Básicamente lo vi morir y como soy amante de los animales, sentí horrible, así que le lloré como si hubiera sido mi mascota y hubiera estado muchos años conmigo. De cualquier forma esto me sirvió como inspiración. Espero haber logrado capturar el momento y haber mantenido la personalidad de los personajes.

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
